


birthday treats

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Moon Taeil, F/M, Pegging, dom reader, sub taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: It's Taeil's birthday, and just when you think you've got a surprise planned for him, he springs a pleasant surprise on you.





	birthday treats

**Author's Note:**

> based on the request: heeey tomorrow/today is taeils birthday, could you please write a birthday smut with him? thank you 💞

You wanted to make Taeil’s birthday special from start to finish. At least a week had passed since you began preparations, and you were hoping to give him several surprises throughout the day. The first was simply talking your way into the dorm to be able to wake him up in person. It didn’t take much to get around their manager, just a smile and a promise to be quiet, and then you were in his room. 

Taeil didn’t wake as you opened the door or even when you slid into his bed. It was only as you kissed his cheeks that he twitched a muscle, and then finally you kissed him on the lips. He woke kissing you back, and his arms slid around your waist.

“Happy birthday, Taeil.” You sat back on his thighs, grinning down at him. “I’ve got you something for your birthday.”

“What is it?” He asked, already trying to sit up, but you push him back down onto his back. 

You can feel the eyes of his roommate on you. Part of you wished that you could forget that you weren’t alone in a room with him, but the other part is all too aware that there’s another set of eyes on you. You pat Taeil’s chest and climb off his lap. “It’s a surprise. Get up. I want to take you to breakfast.” 

In less than fifteen minutes, you and Taeil are on your way out the door, leading him off to the start of his birthday. You have to have him to the company by eight o’clock that night so he and the members can have a birthday live for him, but he’s completely yours until then and you plan to take full advantage of all that time.

Taeil’s fingers lace tightly through yours. His nails glide over the back of your hand, and it tickles slightly and burns lightly. He touches your lower back to help you through doors and around people who walk slowly, and to most people it would appear that he’s just being a loving boyfriend and a gentleman, but to you who knows him very well, you can take these as signs that he’s horny. 

He gets touchier when he wants you. Not major touches, just little ones. Each little touch makes your stomach burn in a tighter and tighter knot. 

You eat breakfast together and then go shopping.

Taeil doesn’t stop asking you about his surprise, making guesses each time that you approach a shop or any time that you slow down even a little bit in your walk. You walk through a park where he sees a dog and asks if you’re planning on buying him a dog as a present. You pass a shop advertising the latest and greatest gaming system, and he asks if that’s your gift. When you hesitate outside a karaoke bar because you need to retie your shoe, he thinks that’s your surprise.

It’s when you stop outside a lingerie shop that Taeil’s face goes pink and he smiles. 

“Is this the surprise?”

You just hold his hand and pull him inside. 

At first he seems very embarrassed to be inside a shop full of frilly, lacy things and barely-there, transparent things, and leather and shiny metal things. The whole place seems to make him slightly uncomfortable, but you can also see the way that his gaze flickers from piece to piece, eyes shining as he imagines you in them.

A back corner of the shop is dedicated to sex toys, a whole area curtained off, out of sight for the people who may just want to be there for the lingerie. 

You catch Taeil’s eyes straying to that corner more than once as you wander through the lingerie selections. Finally, when you’ve filled your arms with a few that you’d like to try on, you head back toward the dressing rooms, and Taeil trails after you.

“Y/N,” he asks, eyes sticking again to the curtained-off area. “What’s back there?”

You step inside an open dressing room, dump the pieces on the bench seat, and turn around to face your boyfriend. “Sex toys, Taeil. You can check them out while I try these on. It’s your birthday. Pick anything you like.”

His face goes a little pink again and he bites at his bottom lip, but he’s already turning in that direction when you close the door.

You’ve got all kinds of lingerie picked out. Ones that you’d noticed Taeil eyeing, and others that you just think look cute. You try on a simple, lacy black one before trying a baby blue silky nightie and thong combo. There’s one that was just the thinnest white fabric, and just trying it on, you felt like your nipples might tear the fabric. 

Each one you take a photo of yourself and send it to Taeil. It’s not long before you can hear him back outside the door of the dressing room. 

“Y/N!” He calls, knocking lightly on the door. “Are you ready to go yet?”

You’ve only tried on those three outfits, and from the sound of Taeil’s voice, you think he must like all three, so you pull your clothes back on, and step back out of the dressing room with a smile on your face.

Taeil watches you hungrily. His eyes follow you as you pass by him, and then he quickly catches up, his hand finding your waist, and he whispers in your ear, “I need you right now.”

“Later,” You reply, feeling a thrill at teasing him like this. “Did you find anything on the wall that you want?”

He nods. “I did.”

A shopping bag swings up between you. When you try to take a peek inside, Taeil swings it back out of your reach.

“It’s my birthday surprise to you, darling.” Taeil smiles widely then nods at the counter. “Make your purchase. We’ve got other plans together today.”

The anticipation at seeing what he’s bought has you on edge, eager to end the rest of your plans, and get back to your place so you can just get your hands on him before he has to leave you that night. 

Lunch is a quick thing consisting of Taeil’s hand on your thigh, his purchase resting on the floor between your feet, his knee brushing against yours, and the food that you forget to remember. You decide to skip the rest of your day’s plans and head straight back to your place.

You’re barely inside the door before you’re pulling Taeil into you. Your hands tangle in his shirt, he drops his bag beside the door as he kicks it closed, and he gathers you against him. You both crush your mouths together, and it’s a little messy and a bit painful, but you both laugh and walk backwards into your home, struggling not to trip over each other or the floor or furniture, and then he has you backed into your bed.

His fingers move to undress you, but you push his hand away. Taeil groans and you kiss him once more then nudge him over onto his back. 

“I have a surprise for you, remember?” You ask.

Taeil covers his face with his hands and mumbles something. 

You kiss him again. “I’ll be right back.” 

You grab the bag of lingerie from earlier on your way to the bathroom. Taeil must know that’s exactly what you’re doing, and that voice from earlier that whispered in the back of your mind about ignoring his roommate and just having your way with him regardless whispers to you again now. It tells you that putting on the lingerie is silly when you’re already soaking through the paper thin panties and Taeil’s going to be taking them off of you in a few moments.

But you put them on anyway. When you look in the mirror, you check your reflection. Your face is flushed, the lingerie fits nicely, your nipples still look like they might tear the fabric over your chest. You take a deep breath, hoping that Taeil likes the fragile innocent look of this set, and then you step back out into the room.

Taeil’s seated on the edge of the bed, clasping his own bag in his hands, the mysterious purchase still hidden away inside. Now, quiet music plays from where he’s plugged his phone in beside your bed. You can’t help but smile at the sound of his sex playlist.

“What’s that, Taeil?” You ask, smiling as you walk across the room toward him.

He’s distracted as he answers, his gaze racing over every inch of you, attempting to memorize you like this. Eventually he manages to say, “It’s still a surprise. You look gorgeous by the way.”

The bag gets dropped to the side so he can put both of his hands on you. He touches you softly, wonderously, and his fingers glide between your legs where your wetness has already made a transparent spot in the white of your panties.

“Beautiful.” He whispers.

You can tell that he means to touch you until you cum on his fingers, but it’s his birthday, and you want to treat him. You reach for his belt, and undo it as you slide down to your knees.

“What—?” He begins to ask, but you silence him with an innocent flick of your eyes and the graze of your fingers over his hardness through his pants.

“Happy birthday.” You kiss his clothed thigh and then begin peeling his pants down his legs and his underwear with them. His cock springs our, hard for you, and you quickly abandon the task of pulling his pants all the way off in favor of wrapping your fingers around his cock and guiding it to your lips.

Taeil moans your name as your mouth brushes warm against the underside of his cock. One of his hands falls to your shoulder, the other tangles in your hair, not guiding you, just feeling.

You look up to meet his eyes, and in one motion take his cock inside your mouth. You gag a bit around him, but swallowing and clenching your hand into a fist helps. You’ve done this before, but not often, and you can tell by the sounds Taeil makes and the praises he’s giving you, that he’s amazed and proud of you for giving him head right now.

When you hear the song switch in the background, the familiar sound of Taeil’s singing voice, you glance up at him and pull back.

“Your own music?” You ask, slowly sliding your hand up and down his length.

“It’s my birthday. Be nice.” He teases you, combing his fingers over your head.

You shrug and go back to blowing him, careful to include just the right amount of teeth. Taeil likes a little bit, but not too much. You can tell when you’ve done it right because his thighs shiver on either side of you, and his hand on your shoulder twitches.

You feel him grow harder on your tongue, and the bitter taste of precum stains your tongue, but you keep at it, wanting to give Taeil something good.

“Wait. Wait.” He leans over to grab his phone, and you frown and lean back to wipe at your mouth. You wait patiently as he swipes through his phone, and when he sits it back down, Taeil reaches for your hand and pulls you up to your feet.

You climb into his lap, feel his cock bob against you, and when you look down where the tip of his cock rests a second wet spot begins to bloom.

And then you hear the song that’s playing now. Birthday Sex by Jeremih.

“No,” You laugh and lean forward, resting your head against your boyfriend’s. “Really?”

Taeil only laughs and kisses you, rolls you over onto your back, and slides his hands over your body. His mouth falls to the skin between your breasts. He licks and kisses and nips at the skin there, leaving slight marks behind that glow in the light of the afternoon sun coming through your windows.

“Taeil,” you sigh and hook your legs around him, trying to drag his cock down against you. You want to feel him against you if he won’t be inside of you.

In the background you hear Jeremih singing about birthday sex again and you’re caught between laughing and begging Taeil to turn it off. When his tongue swipes over one of your nipples, causing the fabric to stick, transparent over it, you forget again about the song.

Taeil licks and bites at your skin, tasting you like you’re his cake, and he’s enjoying every bite. He takes his time until you’re sure that your lingerie set must be ruined. The bra is wet to your breasts around your nipples. Your panties are surely completely soaked and nearly invisible at this point. You can feel the heat of his cock throbbing against you, in a perfect rhythm to meld with the throbbing heat between your own legs.

“One second.” Taeil kisses one of your breasts, and then withdraws. “Close your eyes.”

You do as instructed, though it’s difficult to not open your eyes when you hear the bag rustling and the sound of Taeil opening whatever purchase he made earlier.

“Don’t be weird about this, okay? I just want to try it.” Taeil’s voice shakes with nervousness, and your heart leaps in anticipation. In a quieter voice he adds, “It’s my birthday.”

You open your eyes without being told, and what you find in your boyfriend’s hands quiets you. For a moment your heart may have stopped beating, your whole body falling still.

It’s nothing major. You could hit him for his acting nervous. This is something you’ve been silently wanting for a long time too.

“Taeil,” you take his hands, and the special vibrator rolls out of his hands onto the mattress beside you. “I’ll never be weirded out by a vibrator.”

He shakes his head. “I want you to use it on me.”

That’s a bit unexpected but still not weird, and you nod. “I can do that. Lay back.”

Taeil switches places with you so that he’s on his back and you straddle his thighs. He pulls his shirt over his head, so now you’re over him in your damp lingerie while he’s entirely nude, cock standing to attention.

The vibrator’s a basic one, and it’s easy enough to flip it on. Just the sound of the buzzing has you growing wetter, has Taeil’s cock twitching. You put one hand on his belly and his breathing hitches.

The first touch of the vibrator to the base of his cock has his hips jolting off the bed. Taeil rolls his head to the side and moans.

“Does that feel good?” You ask. Taeil nods noiselessly, but as soon as you roll the vibrator along his length, he turns vocal for you again, whining your name. “Do you like being submissive?”

Usually Taeil takes on the dominant role in your relationship, but as you tease him with this vibrator now, it occurs to you that he could be a great sub, and you wouldn’t mind dominating him sometimes like this.

Taeil pushes his hips up against the vibrator, which you take as a yes. Deciding to push the boundaries a bit further, you ask, “Should I give you your birthday spankings now?”

That makes him pause. One of his hands clamps down around your wrist that holds the toy, and he meets your eyes. For a moment you sit like that, and you’re unsure what he wants, but then his face goes slack and he groans, dropping his head back to the bed again.

You realize you’ve been holding the vibrator to the tip of his cock, and he’s thrusting slowly, just rubbing against it, cum bubbling out of his slit down to his belly. It’s a pretty sight.

When he’s done you toss the vibrator aside and climb over him. Taeil welcomes your kiss, the soft press of “I love you” and “happy birthday” between your lips. He thanks you for you present of that orgasm you just gave him, and all you can do is laugh and glance at the clock.

You’ve still got six hours until he has anywhere to be. You’ve got a desire burning between your legs, a new vibrator and permission to use it on him, not to mention that he still needs those spankings.

“Don’t think I’m done with you just yet, birthday boy.” You wink, and he closes his eyes with a smile.


End file.
